


In All Seriousness

by MothsAndMoonlight



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Nervousness, School Dances, Strict Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothsAndMoonlight/pseuds/MothsAndMoonlight
Summary: The school dance is coming up. Akarsha is determined to talk to Noelle about her plans.





	In All Seriousness

Akarsha blew a stray curl out of her face, sighing dramatically. It was a chilly fall evening, the retreating sun leaving marigold streaks in its wake. When Noelle didn’t look up from her book, Akarsha sighed again, louder this time. Noelle inhaled sharply, the only indication that she had noticed the other girl’s attempt at getting her attention. Akarsha grinned. If Noelle thought she could ignore Akarsha, she was dead wrong.

“Hey, Noelle.” No response. Noelle’s undivided attention lay upon the book in front of her, a guide to getting accepted to Ivy Leagues. Taking the silence as a good signal, Akarsha continued. “Hey, the school dance is in a couple of weeks, y’know.” She observed casually, attempting to maintain her usual nonchalance. She leaned her back against the table, facing the field before her. The park was empty save for the two girls and a handful of kids in the distance.

Noelle looked up from her book only to raise an eyebrow at Akarsha. “I know where this conversation is going and I will have no part of it.” She returned to her book, determined not to let her companion disrupt her peace.

“Hey, all I was going to ask was if you had anyone to go with.” Akarsha said, shrugging. Sliding her Stanford bookmark into place and shutting the book determinedly, Noelle turned to face Akarsha.

She crossed her arms. “Why?”

Akarsha panicked, suddenly uneasy with the turn the conversation had taken. “Uh, because I want to make fun of you?” She bit her tongue, immediately regretting what she had said.

“Right. That would make sense.” Noelle, instead of glaring at Akarsha as she would have expected, smirked. “It _would_ make sense except that you don’t have that ridiculous grin on your face which you usually do whenever you pull pranks.”

Alarms went off in Akarsha’s head. She chuckled nervously, Noelle’s expectant smile accelerating her heartbeat. “What do you mean? I have that dorky grin right here!” She stretched her facial muscles for emphasis, but to little avail.

“Akarsha.” Noelle’s smirk grew. “Could it be possible that _you_ are in fact trying to ask someone to the dance?”

Akarsha burst out laughing, not sure how else to handle the tension of the situation. “What? Me? You’ve gotta be kidding, man.” She wheezed, desperately hoping she would throw Noelle off. Her companion’s triumph did not fade, however, her right eyebrow still raised with smug interest. Akarsha rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the ground beneath her. An ant scurried around her foot, heading off to where he was needed. Akarsha decided she wasn’t going to chicken out, not now. “Okay, okay. You got me.”

Noelle grinned proudly. “Of course. Now explain yourself.”

“Well, I _was_ actually planning on asking this one girl,” Akarsha scanned Noelle’s features, now swimming with curiosity, “but I don’t know if she’ll say yes because she thinks I’m kinda a dork.”

Noelle’s expression was now unreadable. “Well, that’s understandable. Do I know her?”

Akarsha nodded, rubbing her chin as though stroking an imaginary beard. “Yeah, I’d say you know her pretty intimately.” Noelle gazed at her thoughtfully, racking her brain for who Akarsha’s mystery crush was.

“Is it‒”

“Noelle, it’s you!” Akarsha blurted out, unable to contain herself. Again, Noelle eyed her with uncertainty. She opened her mouth and closed it, stunned.

Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to go off for her. “Oh, I get it. This was your poorly executed prank, then?”

Akarsha put her hands on Noelle’s shoulders, staring her down. “No.” Noelle stared. “I want to go with you.” Akarsha smiled encouragingly, her heart thumping.

“…This isn’t a joke?” Noelle asked again, eyes wide. She looked as though she would be just as horrified with any answer to her question.

Akarsha shook her head quickly. “No. Unless you mean me‒ in that case the answer is yes.” She tried a weak laugh, adding finger guns for emphasis but Noelle didn’t laugh.

“I might think you’re a dork but I don’t dislike you, you know.” The taller girl responded solemnly, a light flush dusting her nose and cheeks.

“Really?” Buns bouncing with her enthusiasm, Akarsha beamed and grabbed Noelle’s hand. “So…Is that a yes?”

Noelle glanced away, gently interlocking her fingers with Akarsha’s. “Well, it’s more of a I-would-like-to. I don’t know if my parents would let me, and there’s no way they would let me go with you.”

Akarsha pouted. “Come on, Noelle! Do you really want to miss this?” She struck an exaggerated pose, her leg extended upon the table. “Besides, you haven’t even seen what I’m going to wear.” She waggled her eyebrows and Noelle groaned, rubbing her temples.

“Please don’t say some kind of cosplay.” She looked up helplessly at Akarsha.

The shorter girl shrugged. “No promises.” She laid her head on her free arm, gazing intently at Noelle. “So will you come?”

The girl in question sighed. “I suppose I could try. Maybe I can tell my parents I’m volunteering for the event?”

Akarsha cheered. “That’s the spirit! Now, we have to get to planning our joint cosplay so we can be the cutest couple at the dance.”

“Under no circumstances will I wear a cosplay to the dance, Akarsha.”

Akarsha tutted. “Famous last words, Frenchman.”


End file.
